She Sees the Stars
a long overdue farewell. Her Clan lies in the distance, serene and peaceful under the light of the moon. Her eyes glance back toward the place that she's called home for so long. She's grown so much. From the little kit whose inexperienced paws scuttle behind the warriors, mesmerizing her with their words and tales of a place far away. She excitedly waited to become an apprentice, bonding with the young cats around her. Two extraverted, clever she-cats with a love for bunnies and turtles who have so much talent. She watches them, follows them, but she knows in the back of her head that they were so much better than she could ever be. Maybe this life isn't for her. So she's drawn away from the Clan, distracted by the loners who change her world. But some things are temporary. They aren't meant to last. They leave her. So the young she-cat with a sadness inside who wants to be the best warrior of all trudges back to her Clan. And her Clan loves her. It surprises her at first, how when she comes back to camp that she's flooded with warriors and apprentices alike yelling that they've missed her. She knows she has a place here. The two she-cats who she looked up to became her best friends, and she looks forward to every moment spent with them. She learns not to be jealous of their talent and admires them, begins to learn from them. She branches out with her friendships as she becomes a warrior and a respected member of the Clan. But NightClan awaited in the distance. It entranced her and many others, luring them out of their comfort zones to lead a Clan where they could do anything they wanted. The small group grew closer and learned about evil and darkness. Cats who threatened to kill them and pretended to be someone they weren't. But they stuck together and brushed it off. They began to grow up for real this time. And with growing up came growing apart. They balanced their time between their home Clan, NightClan, and everything else the young cats wanted to do with their lives. Some of the tightly knit friend group left. They had matured, realized that there was more to their lives than being a respected warrior. With their absence came new kits, young and inexperienced, ready to learn from the older cats just the way they had. But she didn't grow up with the young cats, hadn't turned to them when she was upset, hadn't gotten up in the middle of the night to talk with them. Those times were gone. She watches the stars on a clear night and thinks. Her presence fades from the Clan, and she finds new friends in new places. It's hard sometimes; she longs for the safety of her Clan and her young, innocent days. But it's her time to go. She slowly rises, takes one last look at the place she once called home. She says goodbye. She walks into the distance, waiting to start the next chapter of her life. hey everyone! it's misty. this is my last story on here. i love you guys and you were such an important part of my life. especially the guys who ive hinted at in here, you'll probably know who you are. you were my best friends and you meant so much to me. i wish you guys all the best in your life. signing off for the last time, misty.